


Hogwarts Sex Ed

by Dobbyswankfantasies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Time Topping, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobbyswankfantasies/pseuds/Dobbyswankfantasies
Summary: Hogwarts has Sex Ed. And Draco lusts over Harry. That's about it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 348
Collections: DrarryLove, Some smut





	Hogwarts Sex Ed

**Hogwarts Sex Ed**

“… _To be aware about one’s body and sexuality is not something that is shameful_ ,” their professor explained, pacing in front of the class.

Draco knew the man wasn’t the regular staff in Hogwarts, but some educational ponce from the Ministry, keeping mandatory lessons about sexual health – something their Headmistress had evidently schemed with the Minister for Magic.

“… _And on the behalf of the Ministry, we want to give you accurate and appropriate information so that you can be prepared to enjoy for a lifetime of mutually pleasurable and safe relationships._ ”

Several students snorted or cleared their throats in the class, and Draco readily agreed: the class was a load of rubbish. He thought it was also a bit too late, as that particular class consisted of eight years, who were all most definitely aware how to get stuffed without consequences.

It all happened after three couples – Hufflepuffs, Draco was sure of it – had been caught sneaking around at night and carelessly having their end way in different parts of the castle. It hadn’t all gone along at the same night, but during the first two weeks in November. And when they came back from their holidays, the Headmistress had informed everyone during the start of term feast that there was a new mandatory class to be taken by everyone from fourth year up.

A new class wasn’t the only change there had been after the war. No, the previous seventh year students who had come back to finish their studies were now eight years, forming a temporary fifth house in the school. They were even given the option to choose the name of their unfortunate house. Naturally, the majority of the eight years were Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and were not even amused by the name suggestion provided them by Draco, Blaise and Theo. They were the _Dumbledore_ house – with values of respect, honesty, commitment and teamwork. Still, Draco and his friends liked to call their house ‘Merlin’s Wrinkled Ballsack’, just to piss off Granger.

Everything had gone surprisingly well when the year had started – mainly because Draco, Blaise and Theo had both decided to stay at the school for the most of the summer after their Wizengamot trial and hearings, respectively, avoiding the press and rebuilding the school. Which thankfully managed to make Draco’s sodden Death Eater reputation a bit better. It had also helped that the war wasn’t a topic that was discussed openly in the common room area or in the halls, as they had mandatory group counselling for that.

In the beginning of September, the eight years – all thirty of them – had been divided into six dormitories. Three for girls and three for boys. Naturally, Draco was placed in the same room as ‘saint Potter’. However, Draco had been satisfied to see that both Theo and Blaise would be rooming with him, and Weasley would not. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Potter were put in the same room with Longbottom – harmless plonker, on Draco’s opinion – and Finch-Fletchley – who wasn’t that much different from Longbottom: the bloke could rarely tell which way was up.

At first, Draco had avoided Potter’s – and everyone else’s – accusing gaze for all his might, until, two months prior, sometime before the Hufflepuff-sex scandal, he had confronted the speccy git and been somewhat impulsively ready to duel with the saviour of the wizarding world, with the boy who destroyed the darkest wizard that had existed. It hadn’t gone as Draco had anticipated, and instead, well… They had ended up snogging after Potter had wearily told him that he didn’t want to fight with Draco anymore, and hoped that they could start fresh and forget the past.

See, Draco had been angered by Potter’s olive branch, and had attacked him with his mouth – the only way he had thought would shut the bloody prat up and not mention something so disgustingly pure as a fresh start to him ever again. Because Draco didn’t know if he deserved it. Not yet, at least.

Yes, Draco had been sure that Potter wouldn’t even look at Draco’s direction again, but the raven-haired Gryffindor – Draco could’ve been placed into a ridiculously named house of unity, but it would take more than that to start associating Potter as anything else than a bloody arrogant and reckless Gryffindor – had sought him out the next day, and the day after that, until eventually, they were necking in a deserted dark corridor once again.

After that, it had become a habit that hadn’t stopped. A secret habit, no one else knew about. Draco was more than fine with that: even though he reckoned many of his closest friends had been guessing his preferences already, he wasn’t ready to be outed to his parents nor being the topic of gossip in a school that desperately needed something to gossip over, now that having ferocious sex in the halls was prohibited and there was no dark wizard to dread. But what bothered Draco, was that their habit hadn’t really progressed anywhere from snogging, and after two months of most inappropriate daydreams and being continuously hard, Draco knew exactly how he wanted the thing between him and Potter to progress. He was rather certain Potter knew it as well. After all, he had caught the bespectacled boy staring at his backside with the most hungriest gazes for more than once.

Draco’s eyes flickered to the front frow, at the boy in question. Potter was sitting back on his chair, his arms crossed against his chest. His gaze kept moving lazily between their lecturer and the thin leaflet they had each been given. Draco wondered, not for the first time, if Potter had actually shagged anyone, or if he was a virgin. He wondered, if Potter had been shagged… Which made Draco’s spine tingle with warmness. He pressed his teeth together and looked away, his gaze stopping at Longbottom.

_Well_ , Draco thought, _perhaps Longbottom didn’t think the class was a load of rubbish_. Longbottom seemed to drink every single word that came out of the dull lecturer’s mouth. He was even taking notes, the pathetic oaf. Draco was certain that Longbottom hadn’t even seen a witch without their dressing gown – if his grandmother wasn’t included – even if he was supposedly matured and buffed up.

Draco snorted and nudged Theo with his elbow. He whispered his observations about Longbottom to his friend, and they both sniggered quietly.

As expected, Potter looked back at them and scowled, evidently having heard something, or at the least, realised what Draco and Theo were up to. Draco smirked back, knowing just the thing that would make Potter explode. Well. He wished there could be other – more pleasurable – ways that would make the bespectacled saviour explode, but for now, Draco was reduced to make Potter explode in rage, and not, say, in bliss, like he wished.

”…Now, I trust you all know where babies come from, what contraception and protection against STIs mean, so I will dive straight into contraceptive charms…”

Granger shot her hand up.

“Yes?” The lecturer cleared his throat, “Miss… Granger, is it?”

Several of her classmates turned to stare at her. “But – this is with all of the emphasis on heterosexual intercourse and virginity, isn’t it?” she asked tentatively.

Draco’s brows jumped up, while several others gave Granger bewildered looks. Weasley even nudged at her side and gave her an incredulous expression.

Their lecturer hummed. “Well, yes, it is. Of course, there is no reason not to include queer and non-binary youth into this course.”

Granger looked pleased, while Potter’s neck seemed to get stiffer as their Wizarding Sex Ed Lecturer spoke. Draco wondered, if she knew her friend now had close acquaintance with the boy who had been bullying her for her first six years at Hogwarts. Naturally, Draco had apologised to Granger, but it was more a formality than anything else. He was quite certain Granger wouldn’t be forgetting all the shit Draco had put her through – and Potter too, even if the boy himself did – for a while.

“… _Naturally, gender does not determine who a person is attracted to, but sexual orientation does. Some people have limited to no sexual attraction and others do not feel like they fit into any one gender identity_.”

There was giggling in the back of the class. Draco glanced at the girls, as did their lecturer, before giving the girls – Brown and Patil, unpredictably, and a couple of others – a stern look.

Their lecturer stood up and started to walk towards the back of the class. Brown and Parvati looked up in surprise, both becoming sombre.

“In reality, losing your virginity shouldn’t be measured by penis-in-vagina penetration, since sex can include a combination of sensual activities…” He said, stopping in front of the girls’ table.

Draco smirked – as did many others – and turned to face the front of the class, meeting Potter’s eyes.

“… _activities like oral, anal, vaginal, fingering, and grinding. Ultimately, you get to decide what losing your virginity means to you.”_

Potter’s cheeks were flushed with red, and he was obviously gritting his teeth together while giving Draco an intense stare.

“ _It is also your decision, when and with whom do you decide to be intimate…”_

Draco lifted a single eyebrow at the bespectacled boy and mouthed, ‘with you’, before looking away and barely covering an amused snort, as Potter nearly choked on his own saliva and started to cough loudly.

Their lecturer walked back to the front of the class. “The most important thing to remember is, that you should always speak with your partner about their sexual do’s and don’ts. Now. We’re nearly finished for the day – we will continue next week with Contraceptive charms.”

* * *

“…Fuck,” Potter gasped between a wet kiss and another, as Draco grinded his hips against Potter’s, while holding him down on his bed. “…Ahh!”

It was a rare treat, to have the dormitory for themselves, as all four of their dormmates were in a Herbology class – something Draco had decided to skip this year, thinking he had all the necessary knowledge of plants, in order to boss one of their garden elves around – which meant there was still at least an hour and a half without interruption.

It was heaven, and Draco wasn’t sure how long he would last before he would burst. Every time his cock – which was still unfortunately as clothed as it had been thirty minutes ago – brushed against Potter’s hip, he thought he would explode in bliss and come in his trousers. Potter’s lips were soft and pliant, his fingers squeezing Draco’s shoulders with a grip that was just the right side of painful, and the soft gasps he let out, that grazed Draco’s lips, were making warm shivers flicker down his spine.

He wondered, if Potter was as thick as he felt through the layers of clothes. He thought about his lips stretched around Potter’s shaft, and the moment when that thickness filled Draco, so that all he could feel was Potter’s cock and nothing else…

“Touch me, bloody hell!” Draco demanded, his hips pressing flush to Harry’s front, his thoughts making him tremble with need. “Just fucking touch me!”

Potter blinked, panting as he leaned back a bit to look at Draco in the eye. “Yeah? You sure?”

Draco stilled and then groaned, leaning his forehead against Potter’s shoulder. The bloody git had – what? – waited? He had… “Potter.” Draco gritted through his teeth, still not lifting his head to look at the other boy. “Were you… waiting for me to beg?”

Potter let out an amused sniff. Draco stiffened against him, not sure if he ought to have been hurt or angered by Potter’s reaction.

“Hey,” Potter said softly, taking a hold of Draco’s chin and forcing him upwards to meet Potter’s eyes. “I really wasn’t,” he said with a sincere look.

He then looked away and chewed the inside of his cheek. Draco could feel his prick softening. He sighed in disappointment and stood up to sit on top of Potter’s thighs, his own knees resting against the bed.

“Then what? What are you not saying?” Draco asked, not missing the flicker of embarrassment on Potter’s features.

Potter looked at Draco. “I – I…” He took in a deep breath. “I haven’t done this before…”

“This?” Draco asked pointedly.

Potter sighed and frowned at somewhere over Draco’s shoulder. “I haven’t been with a – a man,” he said and shook his head. “I haven’t had marathon sex sessions, or magical full body orgasms, or tried enchanted sex toys…” he mumbled.

Draco stared at him in incredulity. It took a moment for him to actually form words. “What gave you the impression that you should’ve?” He asked, between amused and bewildered.

Potter blinked at him and swallowed hard. “Um. You know. Blaise.”

After a still moment, Draco let out a dry laugh of exasperation. “ _Blaise_ is not someone you want to think of an example of what to expect from gay sex, Potter,” He said firmly, barely stifling a growl of frustration.

When Potter still frowned at him, Draco continued. “Everyone knows Blaise’s into weird sorcerous kinks!”

Potter looked away and took in a deep breath, before moving his gaze back at Draco. “So… what should I expect?”

Draco was somewhat thrown off by Potter’s hesitant voice as well as his words. He licked his lips and thought for a moment of what to say – of where to start.

“Well. Let’s start with the obvious one. Have you ever fucked anyone?” Draco asked plainly, slightly amused by the blush creeping into Potter’s cheeks.

They were in bed, and Draco had been grinding his achingly hard cock against Potter’s equally hard prick, and still, the saviour blushed when Draco asked if he had ever slept with a girl.

“Uh, yeah,” Potter said and coughed slightly. “A couple of times.”

Draco arched a brow at him. “Let me guess. She-Weasel?” He asked dryly.

“I’d appreciate you to not talk about my friends like that,” Potter said with a hard voice.

Draco lifted his hands up in surrender, only slightly mocking him. “My apologies.”

“Yeah. Just with her,” Potter continued after a short silence. “Before and after the war. It was –” he sighed and rubbed his face, “It didn’t work out. I wanted something else… I wanted…”

“Dick?” Draco asked wryly.

Potter closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly embarrassed, before finally looking at Draco. “Yeah.” He said with a ragged voice.

“ _My_ dick?”

Potter’s brows twitched, but he then nodded hesitantly.

“My arse?” Draco asked, feeling a thrill of amusement and desire when Potter’s eyes darkened a notch.

Potter’s jaw clenched, and it was evident that he was fighting back a blush. He looked straight into Draco’s eyes and nodded. “Yeah.”

Draco gave him a sly grin. “And I want your dick in my arse.”

Potter groaned, hanging his head. “Bloody hell…” he muttered.

Draco placed his palms against Potter’s stomach, feeling his muscles jump under his fingers. He watched Potter carefully as he spoke. “Is that something you want?”

“Very much so,” Potter breathed, swallowing hard as Draco’s fingers moved downwards, close to their hips.

He could feel exactly how hard Potter was, and was certain the rather impressive tent in his trousers wasn’t missed by the raven-haired wizard. There was a still moment, as they both stared at each other, and the next moment, Potter was pulling Draco flush against him, his hand firm on Draco’s neck. He felt a whoosh of magic around them.

Potter had closed the curtains and locked the door, without his wand.

“Impressive,” Draco whispered against his mouth. “What else have you been hiding, I wonder…” He murmured, between kisses.

Potter moaned into Draco’s mouth as he started to rock his hips against Potter’s, seeking friction and feeling Potter’s cock hard and hungry against him. The next moment, Potter’s hands started to pull Draco’s shirt from his trousers, and sliding beneath his shirt, fingers spreading against Draco’s bare stomach.

“Mmm,” Draco hummed, blinking in surprise as said hands started to open his trousers. “In here?” He asked, glancing around the bed and its closed curtains. “What if someone comes?”

Potter let out a shuddering breath and slid a hand inside Draco’s pants, finally touching his cock. “Oh, I plan to make you come…”

And if Draco hadn’t been busy moaning to the exquisite feeling of Potter’s hand sliding along his cock, he would’ve snorted at Potter’s feeble attempt at a bedroom joke. Instead, he sucked and licked Harry’s neck and nodded fervently. “Yeah, all right,” he breathed. “Lemme get out of my clothes…”

They kissed some more, Harry kept stroking him slowly, and only when Draco felt that he was too close to coming, he pulled back to rip off his shirt and trousers.

Potter too had pulled up to kneel on his bed, and stared at Draco hungrily. His fingers touched Draco’s chest, sliding over his nipples. Draco shivered, his skin hot and cold, his body arching towards Potter. Potter’s hands moved over Draco’s chest, slowly but surely, moving over to his back, before sliding around his neck and pressing Draco closer to him to kiss him deeply. Draco opened his mouth and Harry licked inside, his breath hot, leaving Draco feverish and wanting.

Draco started undoing Potter’s trousers, gasping as Potter kept licking into his mouth, shivering as Potter’s hands returned to palm his cock trough his pants, squeezing and rubbing him in a way that made Draco want to force Potter down on the bed, vanish the rest of their clothes with a spell and jump on his dick, however painful it would’ve been without any preparation or lubrication. He managed to inch Potter’s trousers and pants down on his knees, and slid his hands against the skin on his thighs as Potter pulled back a bit and stripped off his own shirt.

“So, _that’s_ what you’ve been hiding,” Draco murmured absently, his eyes glued at Potter’s thick and long cock that was on full display, pointing slightly upwards. He shivered, knowing he was going to ache the next day in the most pleasurable way. He glanced up and licked his lips. “Can I suck you?”

Potter groaned loudly, his hips moving forwards, as if searching for Draco’s touch. Draco smirked. “That’s a yes?”

Potter nodded eagerly, “Yes. Yeah,” he breathed, allowing Draco to push him down to lie on his back. He kicked his trousers and pants to the feet of the bed, and then, Draco leaned closer, tilted his head, and sucked the tip of Potter’s cock into his mouth.

“ _Ah_!” Potter moaned, his stomach muscles twitching, his body tightening.

Draco pulled away and smirked at Potter, who was hiding under an arm that was thrown over his face, panting heavily. “I hope you cast silencing charms,” He murmured, before parting his lips once more and taking as much of the hard length of Potter’s cock inside his mouth he could, before sucking him and feeling it jump against his tongue.

“…Ah! Fuck!” Potter hissed, hand scrambling over his night stand to grab his wand. He managed to perform a silencing charm and throw his wand away, before his fingers started clawing at the sheets, his hips thrusting up fast while he panted loudly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Malfoy!”

Draco didn’t stop, but continued bobbing his head along Potter’s shaft, while frantically pushing a hand into his own pants, widening his legs and circling his own length. Draco moaned, a cock still deep in his mouth, as he felt Potter’s hand at the back of his head, stroking through his hair, holding his head in place as he sucked him.

“…Wait…wait, Malfoy…” Potter gasped, tugging his hair lightly. “’m gonna come if you… _ah!”_

Draco had pulled slightly upwards, and held Potter’s hips down as he took the head of his cock between his lips. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks. Draco let his tongue lap at the tip of Potter’s cock, all the while stroking himself slowly, loosely, and still on the brink of an orgasm.

Potter bucked again, moaning loudly, and Draco finally pulled away, admiring the view: at Potter’s flushed body, his tight balls and twitching prick, the way he panted, the way his moans and breathy puffs of air filled the room. Draco watched Potter’s face, intrigued by the bewildered and desperate expression on the saviour’s face.

Draco smirked at Potter and then moved slightly away on the narrow bed, to discard his pants. Potter lunged up and pressed himself on Draco’s back, kneeling behind him, his hands moving over Draco’s body, his lips sucking Draco’s neck. Potter’s hands brushed over Draco’s thighs, his groin, and feathered over his length, while he pressed his own cock against Draco’s backside, breathing hard when he circled Draco’s cock and gave it an experimental stroke.

Draco shivered against Potter, arching his back, moving his hips when Potter continued stroking him languidly. He was so tense, so in edge, that he wouldn’t need much to blow his load and explode in bliss.

“Come on, Potter,” Draco groaned, after feeling Potter’s hot puffs of breath on his back, after hearing how it hitched in Potter’s throat as the boy leaned his forehead against Draco’s shoulder, and evidently watched his own cock slide against Draco’s arse cheeks. “Want you to fuck me, Potter,” Draco breathed, moving slightly forwards on the bed to grab Potter’s wand from the side of the bed, where he had thrown it, and forcing Potter to let go of his cock.

He summoned lube from the drawer in his own nightstand and put the wand back on Potter’s nightstand. He gave a furtive glance at Potter who was still kneeling behind him and watching him expectantly, before squirting slick on his fingers and moving his hand close to his crease. Potter gasped quietly, as Draco started to circle his arsehole, arching his back slightly.

“ _Merlin…”_ Potter whispered, his gaze zeroed on Draco’s backside. “Spread – um – spread your legs, Malfoy,” He said with a raspy voice.

Draco groaned, hanging his head while his cock jerked at the thought that Potter wanted to watch him finger himself. He leaned down against one hand and spread his knees wide, displaying himself while pushing one finger into his tight hole.

“C-Can I?” Potter breathed, his hand brushing over Draco’s butt cheek.

Draco nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah. Yes. Uh, use lube. One finger at the time…”

Potter let out a short, amused laugh. “You know, I _have_ fingered myself before…”

“Well then, I suppose you’ll excel in th – _ah!_ ” Draco started snarkily, but when Potter’s slick fingers started rubbing circles over Draco’s hole, the rest of his sentence died in his throat, and instead he was reduced into a shivering, gasping puddle, that was leaning against the headboard with one hand, while the other was still on the bed, desperately trying to hold him upwards.

Potter sniggered, but then became solemn as he worked his finger inside. “It’s so… _tight_ … How – how can you take me…?” Potter asked, his voice curious, low and hoarse.

Draco groaned when Harry added another finger, feeling them stretch his hole, feeling the slight burn, the full feeling, and he wanted more. He pushed back into Potter’s hand, helping him slide his fingers all the way inside.

“Bloody hell,” Potter gasped, his other hand taking a firm hold on Draco’s hip. “…That looks amazing…”

Draco started to rock himself back against Potter’s fingers, fucking himself against them, while his breath caught in his throat, and his cock became stiffer and stiffer. “More,” he grunted, his voice breathy. “Another one.”

Potter followed the order, and soon, Draco was gasping, trusting his arse back into Potter’s hand, words catching in his throat when he tried to speak. “I need you – inside, Potter – _ah –_ bloody hell!” He moaned, as Potter’s knuckles brushed against him, as his fingers moved quickly in and out, pushing inside hard and grazing his prostate.

" _Ah!_ Don't stop – don't you dare…" Draco panted, his mouth open, his arse clenching around Potter’s fingers.

Potter groaned, his forehead against Draco’s back as he kept wriggling his fingers. “Fuck – you’re killing me, Malfoy!”

“Good,” Draco mumbled, smirking as he felt Potter shivering behind him. When Potter’s fingers curled again, and the sharp pleasure vibrated through Draco, and didn’t stop – because Potter was rubbing his prostate with a relentless pace – Draco shoved his hand to grab the base of his cock, tight enough to stave off the impending climax that was slowly but surely on its way.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Potter asked with a ragged voice, evidently noticing how Draco was on the brink of an orgasm. “My fingers fucking you?”

Draco felt euphoric. “…No, no, I don’t. Changed my mind – put your cock in me, _now,_ you bloody prat! _”_ Draco moaned, trembling.

He could feel Potter’s grin against his skin, and the bloody prat took his time, kissing his back before pulling away, rubbing his fingers twice inside Draco, before pulling them out.

“Anything for my _Slytherin_ _prince,_ ” Potter whispered dryly, before grabbing the lube from the side of the bed and slicking himself up.

Draco arched his back, feeling his skin flush and his cock leak at Potter’s words. Fuck, it was definitely something he was going to inspect later.

A moment later, Draco felt Potter lining up against his hole, before he started to push in slowly and smoothly, letting out choked and breathless sounds. Draco shivered as Potter’s cock burrowed deeper, making his arsehole stretch for Potter.

“Does it hurt?” Potter asked with a strained voice, stilling over Draco’s body. “Are you all right?"

Draco nodded quickly, his body quivering. “Yeah – ‘m fine,” he mumbled. “Go on. Fuck me already!”

Potter grunted and then, his cock started to slide in and out, his hands holding Draco’s hips with a firm grip, and his gaze inevitably glued at Draco’s hole that was practically sucking Potter’s dick inside.

“…Fuck, you feel so – _fuck_ –” Potter panted, “ _So good…_ ”

Slick and wet sounds filled the room, joining loud puffs of breaths and the occasional moans. Potter kept working his cock in and out, picking up pace, and Draco was so full of Potter, so desperate to feel the hot pulsating pleasure and come over Potter’s jerking cock.

“Touch me, Potter,” Draco wheezed, panting as Potter kept fucking him in a swift, jerky pace. He could feel himself closer to the edge – it would only take a couple of tugs on his prick.

Potter’s hand grasped Draco’s shoulder, while the other slid over him and took a hold of Draco’s cock, working it in quick moves, his hips working his cock inside Draco with the same rhythm.

Potter twisted his wrist, making Draco’s cock jerk and his orgasm peak over him, making his body vibrate and pulsate and come apart. And through the blissful haze, Draco could hear Potter’s gasps, could feel his rhythm faltering, could feel him shuddering behind him as he came deep inside Draco.

They were both panting heavily, and only then, did Draco realise that someone was banging at the door.

“… _Harry, you there? Open up! Transfiguration’s soon!”_ It was Weasley.

Potter eased himself out of Draco, and collapsed on the side of the bed, next to Draco’s sagging body.

“…You reckon he’ll leave eventually?” Potter asked, out of breath and somewhat doubtful.

Draco snorted against the pillow, feeling blissfully fucked, and only a little annoyed that Weasley had come to ruin everything with his presence. He pushed himself up a bit and grabbed Potter’s wand, before pointing it at the door.

“What’re you – “

“… _What’s that?”_ Weasley’s bewildered voice came through the door. “ – _is that…? – Oh. Uh – I’ll see you at class then, mate!”_

Potter looked alarmed. “Malfoy – what did you do?” He hissed.

“Nothing.” Draco shrugged languidly and leaned back on the pillow, mildly surprised that Weasley had actually taken the hint of a good ol’ necktie on the doorknob. He turned to smirk at Potter’s suspicious expression.

“You know, we should probably get to class, before the others think we’ve been spending our free period behind locked doors.”


End file.
